Can a Snowball Survive Hell?
by far out there
Summary: The Revolution is my chance to finally fight back. My brother was the only thing that could keep me away from this and he is gone which only more incentive to find it. The Revolution. My only hope.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi this is my first story so please no flames. Also this is an OC story so please send them in.**_

_There he stood or more specifically hung my older brother my strong brother who only tried to feed our family and what did he steal a pear. One simple pear changed my life so much that only a stupid mystery story book could have predicted that a pear could change me so much. My brother died because of a pear but I never blamed the pear no I never even blamed the shopkeeper who pressed charges against him no I always have and will always blame the Empire. The empire that killed my brother, sent my mother spiraling into a depression, and changed my life in the exact opposite way I was going. This was the end of my brother but it was the beginning of me. My Ninetales and I turned away from my brothers dead body and walked away._

_As we walked I thought of the past where we were all one big happy family, me, my brother, and my parents but then my dad, oh my dad, he just had to join the fight against the revolution and the day he walked out the door, Nidoking by his side, my life as I knew it ended. Then my dad was killed in battle and my mom just like my dad was killed defending my city the city of Acro. After this my brother and I became fugitives stealing from the shops and people on the streets. It was a hard life but at least I had my stupid overprotective brother to talk to. Now he was gone and what else was I supposed to do I knew that this hatred could be put into a positive source. There was a rumor, just a rumor, that somewhere in the desert a revolution was forming to fight those murderers and even if it was a snowballs chance in hell they would succeed I had to help them. This may have been a hard choice but at least I knew were I was going so it's time to stop looking at the past but look to the future and hope, hope that a snowball could survive hell._

_**Now I would just like to inform you of something first I will except most OC's but if they break a rule I will not also I would like it if you sent me a team for the espionage head the coordinator head and the battler head. The espionage head needs sneaky pokemon something small and fast would also work she does need one big pokemon something to get her out of tough situations. The coordinating master needs some pretty and beautiful pokemon. The battler needs huge tough intense pokemon. OK heres the example format for the OC's**_

_**Name Kaitlyn Sabel(nickname Kate or Katie)**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: usually shy and keeps most of her emotions to herself if someone says anything rude or disrespectful about her family she will fight hard for them.**_

_**Hometown: this is optional this story is not in any region but you could make one up but you would also have to explain what the town was like.**_

_**Pokemon: you may have six and one optional one used for transportation. each pokemon is not limited to first evolution but be reasonable when comparing your characters age to the pokemon's evolution level. Also no pseudo legendaries for a student but they can have a pseudo legendaries pre evolutions. Only one starter pokemon but it does not have to be their first pokemon. Only one eeveelution and no pokemon from Isshu. Personalities must be given for each one and the only moves needed to be given are egg moves. Such as.**_

_**Ninetales: A rather sneaky kind of devious pokemon that is Kaitlyn's first and most loyal pokemon. Egg moves: heat wave**_

_**Swampert: Her biggest and physically strongest pokemon that is unusually kinds pokemon.**_

_**Egg moves: ancient power and whirlpool**_

_**Glaceon: she was the house pet for Kate's family and followed her after she left. egg moves: none**_

_**Gardevoir: The first pokemon she caught with a battle it evolved to protect Kate from a mach amp. Egg moves: willowisp and confuse ray.**_

_**Lopunny: She followed Kate around before being captured also has a crush on Swampert.**_

_**Egg moves: fire ice and thunder punch and sky uppercut.**_

_**Magnezone: She discovered this pokemon in mt. coronet as a magnemite one of the two pokemon she has actually caught with a battle. Egg moves: none.**_

_**Career: either a coordinator a battler or a spy. Also specify a teacher or student.**_

_**Clothing: please give a formal choice and two training options.**_

_**Appearance: skin tone hair color eye color the basics**_

_**Relation to Kate: either a friend or rival I already have a romance for Kate.**_

_**Romance: either say yes or no.**_

_**That's it thank you to anyone who sends me one. Bye and again thank you.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi just wanted to say thank you to Nevin Slate for sending me his OC and now let us begin the story.**_

The news of my escape sent ripples through the Empire. Using Magnezone to control the electronics of the area I was able to escape from the inside of the Empire. This was the first time in almost 50 years that someone escaped from the Empire by themselves with no outside help. The Empire murdered many people to keep my story quiet but that didn't stop the rumors from flying. Though the rumors didn't stick to the truth. The last I heard people were saying I was a 7 foot tall man who destroyed a whole legion of Empire soldiers. Of course this is not true I'm just myself Kate. In fact the only reason I got out was because of pure luck, lucky that no air patrols passed over my area, that the city guard did not catch on to my plan quickly enough. As I wandered through the desert, looking for the Revolution I, again, got lucky. Turns out they had heard through the grapevine about me and believed my being a revolutionary would greatly increase their chances of getting new recruits. So I was taken to the base of operations. Turns out they have many different bases but they sent me to what they called the Academy(**I know it's not an original name but I couldn't think of anything better**) The Academy is their school for their different battlers, spies, and coordinators.

The coordinators and spies work extremely close together because the coordinators are used as undercover spies inside the Empire, because who in their right mind would suspect the innocent coordinator. The battlers are the guards and foot soldiers for the different bases of operations, they are also used to provide backup for the spies and soldiers with a team often consisting of huge strong pokemon. Obviously most of the spies have many sleek secretive pokemon. To get into the school students need to battle with an accomplished student which is what to happen to me.

" This battle between Kane Neko of Tason Town" The ref announced to the large crowd witnessing my battle while pointing at my opponent, a kind of intimidating boy about 16 years old with tanned skin, dark red hair, and emerald green eyes wearing a deep orange jacket over a white t-shirt with blue jeans with white tennis shoes glared at me from across the field "and Caitlyn Sable of Seramos City will be two matches of two on two and one battle of one on one, will the challenger please select their first pokemon". I searched through my battle for the second one which contained the tank of my team." Go Swampert" I yelled as my enormous blue, black, and yellow pokemon appeared yelling in its extremely deep voice "Swampert"! then across the field Kane seemed to lift the sides of his mouth in the first sign of emotion I saw him exhibit. " Go Tropius" and my first thought was **oh shit, **and sure enough across the field appeared his grass and flying type. I quickly went through all the options I had and their were only a couple with most of Swampert's moves eliminated I decided to use my normal plan for fighting flying types with Swampert waiting for Tropius. "Aaaaaaaaaannnnnndddd BEGIN"! Tropius use razor leaf, Swampert rock tomb to block it. My Swampert"s overpowering barrage of rocks just managed to get through the razor sharp leaves coming from Tropius' wings but the green pokemon was already soaring over the field avoiding any damage it could have taken from the huge black rocks tossed at him." Aerial ace" yelled Kane who's Tropius shot down at my Swampert completely covered in a white glowing energy. "Ha" I thought " this would be easy "alright, Swampert use ice punch!" My blue giant waited as the huge rapidly descending Tropius hurtled at him and just as I thought this match was in the bag Kane yelled" Leaf Storm" and I knew that this competition would be a lot harder than I thought and nothing could push that message into my mind than my enormously strong Swampert fall after one hit.

**How was that please tell me in a review and if anybody is reading this story please send me an OC so that I continue this story.**

**Now I would just like to inform you of something first I will except most OC's but if they break a rule I will not also I would like it if you sent me a team for the espionage head the coordinator head and the battler head. The espionage head needs sneaky pokemon something small and fast would also work she does need one big pokemon something to get her out of tough situations. The coordinating master needs some pretty and beautiful pokemon. The battler needs huge tough intense pokemon. OK heres the example format for the OC's**

**Name Kaitlyn Sabel(nickname Kate or Katie)**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: usually shy and keeps most of her emotions to herself if someone says anything rude or disrespectful about her family she will fight hard for them.**

**Hometown: this is optional this story is not in any region but you could make one up but you would also have to explain what the town was like.**

**Pokemon: you may have six and one optional one used for transportation. each pokemon is not limited to first evolution but be reasonable when comparing your characters age to the pokemon's evolution level. Also no pseudo legendaries for a student but they can have a pseudo legendaries pre evolutions. Only one starter pokemon but it does not have to be their first pokemon. Only one eeveelution and no pokemon from Isshu. Personalities must be given for each one and the only moves needed to be given are egg moves. Such as.**

**Ninetales: A rather sneaky kind of devious pokemon that is Kaitlyn's first and most loyal pokemon. Egg moves: heat wave**

**Swampert: Her biggest and physically strongest pokemon that is unusually kinds pokemon.**

**Egg moves: ancient power and whirlpool**

**Glaceon: she was the house pet for Kate's family and followed her after she left. egg moves: none**

**Gardevoir: The first pokemon she caught with a battle it evolved to protect Kate from a mach amp. Egg moves: willowisp and confuse ray.**

**Lopunny: She followed Kate around before being captured also has a crush on Swampert.**

**Egg moves: fire ice and thunder punch and sky uppercut.**

**Magnezone: She discovered this pokemon in mt. coronet as a magnemite one of the two pokemon she has actually caught with a battle. Egg moves: none.**

**Career: either a coordinator a battler or a spy. Also specify a teacher or student.**

**Clothing: please give a formal choice and two training options.**

**Appearance: skin tone hair color eye color the basics**

**Relation to Kate: either a friend or rival I already have a romance for Kate.**

**Romance: either say yes or no.**

**That's it thank you to anyone who sends me one. Bye and again thank you.**


End file.
